Two Forces, One School
by Anais-Noir
Summary: Ravyn is one of the many students attending Hogwarts. Normally shy, but very intelligent, she becomes an underage student actively fighting the Dark Lord. One problem...his biggest student supporter also goes to school. Two forces, one school...


But of course, the infamous disclaimer. I own none of the characters, places, ideas, items, or basically anything in this story, except for Ravyn, Tranley, Karen, and Alyssa! If anything else pops up, I'll let you know! ^_^ 

FYI: The rating may be changed through the story.... Each chapter will be rated separately! Story rating may be changed later. (I tend to overrate things, because I don't want to surprise anyone!)

  


**Chapter One: Changing the Rules**  
**PG**

  
"Oh wow! Did you hear"  
"Yeah, I thought that"  
"But surely, it was a joke"

Weeks upon weeks of murmurs and averted eyes could be witnessed at any local gathering of the magic-folk. Ever since the Ministry had come out with an apology, people had either joined a side, or run for the hills.  


Not that news of his return was so very unexpected, but it was met with a tumultuous fear. Even muggles felt it; some had already made scenes in the street. Seems that extreme anxiety could erase parts of a memory charm, and therefore, anyone that could be spared any energy was making minimum wage replacing them.   
  


The ministry was still trying to pretend that they were on top of all the new problems. The code restricting usage of magic by underage wizards and witches was still in effect. The fools.   


At least that was Ravyn state of mind, as she wandered across the lobby of the ministry. The statues in the fountain were all removed, all of the evidence disposed of. The fountain below was littered with a thin layer of galleons. Even as she watched, two older witches waded out to the center of the circular pond and emptied small bags of gold and silver.  


Evidently, everyone knew about the proceeds going to St Mungalows. Well, the symbolism wasn't lost on her. Ravyn got out her coin bag and got out a few measly galleons and a couple of sickles. With those clutched carefully in her hand, she up-turned the remains of her coin bag, and watched the money fall into the pond. She got a few tired smiles from passers-by as she put the remaining coins in her pocket. With that done, she headed towards the desk to have her wand checked.

"To all the heads of the different departments here in the ministry of magic, I have a question to ask." She started her case with a polite entry.   


"Are the supporters of He-who-shall-not-be-named back? Are people, creatures, powerful and more so, not choosing sides? Will everyone with good intentions not need to protect themselves from the dark lord's wrath?"   


She watched righteous indignation flare across the emotional faces of the council, along with a tinge of unease. Good. Now hit them with fear.  


"Have any of you children? Nieces, nephews, grandchildren, perhaps?" Several people nodded, a few sprouting smiles and one witch even looked to be brandishing pictures. Hurry, move on before people got distracted.   


"What if you aren't there that crucial moment when something decides to happen? What if someone apparates when you are just a tad too far away?" she pleaded with her voice, keeping her face under control. "How can they protect themselves, hmm? Brandish a muggle weapon, perhaps?" she quested, and got snorts of arrogance.  


"Of course not! We are witches and wizards here! We are gifted with magic, and we need to be able to use it! We are not muggles! We have better defenses than them! Should every magical person not be allowed whatever advantage we are given?" Her voice rose emotionally with every sentence.   


She was no small amount proud to see the majority of the council members flushed with outrage at the muggle weaponry statement. Well, at least she hoped that was what their anger was directed at. As they say, only one way to find out.  


"We are dealing with the most potent danger, of generations and generations of evil, through-out our history. Should we not fight it back with our most potent defenses?  


Who do you think the dark lord will first attack? Our children! For eons they have been restricted from using magic before a certain age! Why not catch his supporters by surprise when our young loved ones can fight back against magical onslaught, no matter what their age?"  


"Let's take the best advantage we've ever been given against the dark lord! Let's watch his minions crumble beneath our metaphorical boots! Let's destroy the most evil man in history, and you, the council of the magical world, will be praised for your action and decision! Let's let every person able, and willing to fight for our side, take up a wand and crush the dark lord!" Ravyn yelled, voice carrying to the farthest corners of the chamber. Several people gave cries of support while she composed herself.  


"In times of crisis, everyone needs to be armed, and able to use what they have, without fear of repercussions." She didn't add ridiculous in there, but it was an effort. "Please. The sooner you have made a decision and spread the word, the sooner we will have thousands more allies!" She paused for breath and was interrupted.   


"Miss Blaque, if, if, we decide to go with your plan, defying a millennia of the rules we created, what if children of Death Eaters hear our decision? What if they take up a wand against us?" she asked, with maddening superiority.   


Ravyn, on the other hand, had been waiting for this very question.   


"Because, Ma'am, by taking up a wand against us, they would be defying our laws anyway. Why would they listen to the Restriction of Underage Wizardry?" Ravyn asked slyly. "Only people fighting with us can benefit from this change."

Many council members looked bothered by this. But only for a short while. It's not like they hadn't thought of something like it before.  


"All in favor of changing the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, at least until the dark lord is defeated, say 'I'." Spoke the temporary Minister of Magic, Tranley.  


"I!" Chorused around the table, and hands were raised. All but two ancient council members raised their hands. One was sleeping soundly, and the other was leafing through papers.  


"Ahem!" grunted Tranley, and the two remaining council members sat up and looked around. They looked embarrassed, and quickly raised their hands.  
"Good." Spoke Tranley. "I want an owl sent to every newspaper in the magical world telling them of the change. The sooner the better! Hurry, please, there is no time to waste!"   


A houself rushed forward and placed a book in Tranley's hands.  


"Tranley. Second Order of Merlin, Temporary Minister of Magic while Minister Cornelius Fudge in under investigation." The book creaked open.  


"Pertaining to the Restriction of Underage Wizardry." The book's pages flew by and settle somewhere near the end of the book.  
"From this day forth, until LordVoldemort is defeated, the restriction of Underage Wizardry is hereby ineffective." The book groaned closed, and Tranley handed it back to the houself, who was trembling and had big eyes. Tranley gave him a knut, and the elf scrambled away. He finally turned to Ravyn.  


"Thank you, Miss Blaque. I have underage sisters who have been scared out of their wits. Now they can sleep at night." He smiled briefly, but warmly. "Thank you. Now, I must tell themif you'll excuse me. And you are dismissed." He walked briskly away, towards the inner chamber door.  


Ravyn shrugged, and turned towards the exit. Professor Dumbledore was waiting when she left the chamber.  


"Very nice, Miss Blaque." He said with a twinkle in his eye. "You shall soon be a celebrity, I presume." Dumbledore continued. "Many siblings owe each other great debts, I suppose" he trailed off, and waked with her all the way out of the ministry of magic.

**..............**

"Hey Mom, it's time to go!" Ravyn yelled. Her mom came rushing down the hall.   
"Yes yes dear, we don't want to be late." She smiled as she grabbed at her coat and was ushered onto the street by her daughter.

**..............**

"Diagon Alley." Ravyn's, mother sighed. "I remember the days."  


Ravyn let her mother 'remember' up until they entered Gringotts. Ravyn's father was a fairly wealthy diamond salesman who worked on long business trips, sometimes taking months. But he did get month-long breaks from it also. Because of it, Ravyn had plenty of school money. Her vault wasn't terribly large; a mere 4' x 4', but it was filled once every two years, so no worries.   


Ravyn got out two leather pouches the size of her two fists side by side and filled it. That would last her through the school year and part of next summer, if she was careful. The second one should last her mom a while. They'd be back here before they left to re-fill the bag; but her mother could come back anytime and shop.  


Afterwards, they met up with friends. 

"Karen! Alyssa!" Ravyn called, running over to the two girls. Hugs were exchanged, and the girls went to shop, while the parents went to talk.

Karen was about 5'8'', which made her tall. She had shoulder-length straight blond hair, and was thin and graceful. Very interested in Potions and astronomy, she often came across as intelligent and intimidating.   


Alyssa was 5'6" and had curly red hair cut just above her shoulders.  
She too, was moderately thin, with a shapely body and ready smile. Her specialty was care of Magical Creatures, but she did well in Divination also. She'd confided in her two best friends, that the sorting hat had wanted to place her in Hufflepuff, but she'd gotten into Ravenclaw with the two of them.

After three hours of shopping, The girls re-united with their parents, promising to talk more on the train ride to school.  


Of course, the only thing they'd discussed in any depth had been Ravyn's rule-changing at the ministry of magic. It was showing everywhere; two little girls had run by with gum wads in their hair the size of golf balls, one boy had run off coughing puffs of smoke, and his hair was white. Those sorts of things. A few pranks here and there. Mostly, it was very quiet. So many years had gone by, most underage witches and wizards would never even think of performing magic outside of school.  


With that satisfied thought, Ravyn had plenty to dwell on the last week of summer.

**..............**

"Hey, over here!" yelled Karen a few yards down. It was a kind of ritual; the three girls always showed up one half hour early to get a compartment to themselves. They started putting bags away before even half of the students had said their goodbyes.  


Settling in, Karen let her cat out of its carrier. Her cat was a fluffy white manx with blue eyes and a calm curiosity. Her name was Trilo. Alyssa's owl was a light-brown owl with white spots that she'd gotten last year. His name was Eric. Ravyn's owl was a deep chocolate brown with light brown eyes, named Toffee.  


The ride was wonderfully normal; Alyssa talked about guys and about this great new TV show she'd discovered, while Karen bounced philosophy questions off the other two. Ravyn's news was already covered, so she was content to sit and listen.   


When the lunch trolley came around, they all pitched in and bought 5 chocolate frogs, a box of every flavor beans, a quart of pumpkin juice, and some Lemon Drops. A few minutes went by while they read the cards together and guessed jellybean flavors.  


That's when the commotion started.  


"You take that BACK, Malfoy!" Someone yelled.  
BANG! Whoosh! Zizz!!!!  


"Never, Potter!" called an arrogant voice. Sadly, it was right outside their compartment.   


"I've got it." Said Ravyn, moving towards the door.  


WHIZZ! Some kind of hex went by with a shower of blue sparks.  


"HEY!" Ravyn yelled, sliding the door to one side. "WHAT, is going on here?" she demanded, looking from one guilty face, to the other contemptuous one. "Well?" she prompted.  


"None of your business." Drawled the blonde.  


"I can make it my business." Ravyn muttered quietly. The brunette didn't notice, but the blond seemed to see her lips move.  


"What?" he asked.  


"None of your business." She said quietly, with a sarcastic smile.  


The brunette grinned at her, before slowly walking down the hall to another car.  


She looked the blond in the eye. And looked. And looked. He shifted his weight and dropped his eyes. She nodded once, turned, and went back inside.

"Wow, that was weird." Karen muttered.   


"Tell me about it." Ravyn said. She was shaking like a leaf.  


"Here, you'll be ok." Alyssa smiled, handing Ravyn a chocolate frog.

**..............**

The Great Hall, was of course, decked in gold finery with hundreds of candles floating about. Ghosts and students were moving towards tables chattering loudly about their summer. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, wasn't in a single conversation that they could hear.   


The sorting went smoothly, and food was quick to appear, much to the delight of the students. People relaxed throughout the meal, and all of their summer fears seemed to vanish with their appetites. Many people had had a great end of their summer, with celebrations involving excessive magic. None had been seen by muggles, of course, but as several humorous stories testified, it had been close.

Leaving the Great Hall, the girls spoke about finally seeing their O.W.L results the next morning. Fifth year students had the first two days of beginning term off while they chose their courses. An appreciated break.  


"So. What are you kids thinking about taking?" Ravyn asked, even though she knew the answer. Tonight would be a wonderful return to life as she knew it.

Ok then! That's just a starting chapter....just an introductory to the situation! ^_^ Ok then, thanks for reading! 

~Airyn  



End file.
